You're the Greatest
|image=How are You.png |band = Lord Hater |genre = Rock ballad, Vaudeville, Broadway, Tap dance, Power rock|before = Let's All Go Meet Dominator|after = I'm the Bad Guy}}" " is the fourth of seven songs in My Fair Hatey. It is a style parody of singer Meat Loaf. Lyrics Hater: Dominator, it is I; the Duke of Destruction, the Monarch of Mayhem, LORD HATER! (lightning and guitar solo) Dominator'' (...)'' Hater:'' (clears throat) I have received your summons, and in response, I have but one thing to say...'' I've given all I can. Tried to show you the best of me. But I can't break through... To you... Oooh oooh... So I try again, And I offer the rest of me. There's a heart inside these bones, Beats alone, So alone. So I'll do what I've not done, Ask the questions that I've asked Of no one... How...are...you? And how's your day going so far? Uh, what'd you have for breakfast? Was it satisfying? Do you like leisurely strolls in the park? ('Cause I'' do!) Cat person or dog person? I know it's tough deciding! Think of the pair We could be if you'd dare To just open up your evil heart! Tell me about yourself, Don't leave anything out! I can't bear to be apart! How are you? Seems like a pretty good start! ''Yeah! (to Wander) I...I think she's diggin' it! Wander: This is goin' super well! Sylvia: This is going super well! A little ''too super well. There's not a bot in sight.'' Peepers: The ship's core is just inside. Easy as one, two, three. (opens door and finds several bots in their way) Sylvia: Four, five, six, seven, eight, NINE?! (both charge in and scream) Hater: Your favorite color, What you did for the summer, Do you have an opinion on snow? Pro or con? Mustard or mayo, Tell me what do you say, oh, I'd seriously like to know. Wander and Watchdogs: Yes, he'd seriously like to know! All: How are you? Hater: Fantasy sequence, boys! Oh, I had a dream A dream we were runnin'... Runnin' the galaxy side by side! It was a beautiful dream. It was a beautiful night! I had a dream... A dream that you loved me... And I held your hand in mine Then concluded, at that moment, After much deliberation... I say it without hesitation... I shout it out loud! You're the Greatest! Baby, you're the Greatest! Ooh, you're the Greatest In the Galaxyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... SAXOPHONE! (sax solo) Can't you see I've changed? (Wander and Watchdogs: You're the Greatest...) Just wanna get to know ya. (You're the Greatest...) So here I am at last... (Here he is at last...) Just one question left to ask. Uh, yeah, so, I was wondering if maybe, um... Tuesday... if you aren't busy or anything, you might wanna... hang out, or get a cup of coffee or e-espresso or something, or w-w-... Whatever works for you! (...) All: YEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! Dominator: (enters room) What the grop is going on here?! Hater: (runs up to her) You... But, there... And also throne... Dominator: I was in the shower. ''That's just my suit.'' (suit falls over) Songwriters *Andy Bean Trivia * This is the longest song in the series, lasting three minutes and forty-seven seconds. * This song was heard again in "The Waste of Time" when Wander and Sylvia traveled back to the past. Category:Songs sung by Lord Hater Category:Season 2 songs